Ancient Traditions
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: An apple a day keeps the doctor away... Or leads to an accidental engagement and several not so helpful gods.:: for Sam


For Sam via GGE.

Word Count: 4,709

* * *

"Did you know that when you bathe in the River Styx, you have to find your anchor, the thing that keeps you mortal?"

"Funnily enough, I did," a voice answers dryly.

Nico jumps, startled. He curses under his breath as Achilles appears at his side.

"Were you talking to anyone in particular? If you're planning on taking a dip, I must warn you that-"

"No, no, no," Nico says, blushing furiously. He scrubs his hands over the back of his neck. "I'm trying to figure out how to propose to my boyfriend."

Achilles smirks, clearly amused. "A proposal in the Underworld," he chuckles. "How very romantic."

Nico waves a dismissive hand. Finding the words is hard enough. He doesn't need the spirit's prying to make things harder. "I'm kind of busy here."

"Keep it simple. Youth is so funny. In my day, if you wanted to propose, all you needed was an ap-"

"Busy," Nico repeats.

Achilles seems to take the hint. He shrugs. "So be it," he says, annoyed, before vanishing.

Nico paces along the shore, trying to think of a way to string his thoughts together. It should be easy. He can see it so clearly in his head. Will is his anchor, the thing that keeps him mortal. But the words feel strange on his tongue. Sickly sweet romantic words just don't come naturally to him.

With a groan, he comes to a stop. He has plenty of time to figure things out. It's not like he has to propose in the immediate future.

…

"Ah, apples," Will says brightly as Nico plucks the fruit. "So much healthier than that Happy Meal junk."

Nico groans. He hates it when Will decides to play the role of nutritionist.

"You'll thank me one day. All that grease and fat. Imagine what it's doing to your arteries."

"At least it makes my taste buds happy," Nico says dryly, tossing the apple from hand to hand as they walk past the archery range. "My taste buds are much more important."

Will rolls his eyes. He pats the top of Nico's head with a chuckle. "I'm leaving for med school soon," he says. "I have to practice my doctor-ly wisdom."

Doctor. The word makes Nico smile, but it also reminds him of an old phrase. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. With a grin, he tosses the apple. "Think fast!"

Will grabs catches it easily, smirking before taking a bite. "Thanks. I needed a sna- Dad?"

Nico doesn't understand. Not until he walks right into Apollo who seems to be smiling way more brightly than usual. Before Nico can apologize, the god wraps him in a too tight hug. "Oh, I've been waiting for this day since the moment you two started dating!" he beams. "Wait until Aphrodite hears! Oh, who am I kidding? She knows. She always knows all the juicy gossip before I do!"

Nico looks at Will, grateful to see that he looks just as confused.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Will asks, pulling Nico out of the hug.

Apollo grins, rubbing his thumb over his chin in thought. "Let's see. A haiku for the occasion. Throwing an apple. Ancient love declaration. Wedding bells will ring," he says, nodding appreciatively at his own poem. "And here I thought this generation didn't care about the old customs! This is big! Everyone has to know. Oh, I know! I'll make the announcement at dinner! Gotta prepare!"

"What-?"

But Apollo disappears as suddenly as he'd appeared.

"What was that about?" Will asks.

Nico shrugs. "He's your dad," he says.

"Ancient declaration. Wedding bells," Will snorts. "That sounds more like Hera's territory."

Nico shakes his head. He wonders if Apollo could somehow know that he's been in the Underworld, planning his proposal. But that's ridiculous. Apollo has no sway over love, and Nico's words have hardly been poetic. "I guess we'll find out tonight."

…

Nico takes his seat beside Will at dinner. "No sign of your dad," he notes.

Will shrugs. "You know how he is. He probably found a new band and is too busy downloading every album," he laughs. "He's so-"

Whatever Apollo is, he doesn't get to say. The god waltzes into the dining pavilion, all smiles as he reaches the head table and whispers something to Chiron and Dionysus.

"How disgusting," Nico hears Dionysus groan. "Young love is abysmal."

"Campers!" Apollo cries, turning his attention to the demigods. "Oh, do I have big news for you! My son, my sweet Will, the future doctor, is getting married!"

Will chokes on his grape. Austin pats his back until Will is no longer turning purple. "I'm what?"

"Don't act shy, son," Apollo says with a pout. "A proposal right by the archery range! A father couldn't be more proud! Nico threw an apple at him, and the rest is history!"

"What is he-?" Nico starts, but an old story echoes in his head. A tradition from the ancient times when men would throw apples to their beloved. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"I accidentally proposed to you, I guess."

"How do you accidentally propose?" Will hisses.

"By accident, obviously."

"And I'm here today, before all of you to grant my blessing. Friends, family, lift your glasses in honor of my son and his future husband. To Will and Nico!"

Every table cheers, their glasses raised. Even the Ares Cabin look less sour than usual. Nico blushes, his cheeks on fire. He wants to melt into the shadows, but Will's siblings pat his back, congratulating him and welcoming him to the family.

For a moment, he considers telling them that it's a mistake, that he'd been trying to tell Will to leave him alone. But there's too much attention now. It's already done.

"Oh, Will and Nico. Young love, beautiful and strong. You are so awesome," Apollo says proudly.

…

"What do we do now?" Will asks.

"I guess we start planning," Nico says, shrugging. "I guess it saved me the trouble."

Will stops. He turns, his eyes fixed on Nico. "Trouble?"

Nico groans. He wishes he hadn't said it. It's too hard to open up and admit to his softer side, even to Will. "I was going to propose on your winter break from school," he admits.

"Really?"

Nico nods, looking pointedly away. "I love you. I wanted to make it official."

Will wraps his arms around him, kissing him gently. "Well, now it's official," he says before pressing a second kiss to his lips.

Nico groans, pulling away, his cheeks burning. "Stop being so mushy," he grumbles.

"Oh, Coco, mushy is what I do best!"

"And don't call me Coco!" Nico adds heatedly, but he can't stop smiling.

They come to a stop outside of the Hades Cabin. Nico swallows dryly, his head still swimming. He presses a hand gently to Will's cheek, brushing his finger over the soft skin. "Goodnight, I guess."

"Wait!"

Before Nico can react, Will scoops him into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing carrying you over the threshold," Will laughs, managing to maneuver the doorknob and make his way in. "We've still got another hour or two before the harpies start their patrol. Maybe we could practice for our honeymoon, too."

Nico rolls his eyes as Will drops him onto the bed. "You're impossible," he groans.

"You're the one who asked me to marry you," Will reminds him with a smirk.

"Accidentally!"

"You were still planning it. Just a different means to achieve the same end," Will says with a shrug. He leans down and kisses Nico's nose, and Nico tries to ignore the sudden fuzzy feeling in his stomach. "Get some sleep. I have a feeling Aphrodite's kids will be swarming us in the morning."

Nico scowls. An engagement, he could handle. But he can't help but to hold a grudge against Apollo for making it so public. The rest of the summer at camp will undoubtedly be a nightmare. "Goodnight. I love you."

Will smiles, covering Nico with the blanket and placing one last kiss to his forehead. "I love you, too."

"You don't have to tuck me in, you know."

"Hush. Let me enjoy things, Nico."

…

The sudden burst of sunlight startles Nico awake. He looks around, his sleepy eyes trying to take in the sudden radiance that fills the cabin. "I keep the curtains drawn for a reason," he mutters.

"It's so gloomy! Darkness, how edgy," Apollo scoffs, sitting beside Nico.

Nico is overwhelmed with the desire to throw him off the bed, but he resists. Gods don't take kindly to blatant assaults. Of course, he doubts Apollo would even notice.

"Sunshine. That's where it's at," Apollo continues. "Why do you think beaches are so popular? Have you ever met anyone who decided a cave would be a nice place to spend a vacation? I think not, sweet Nico."

"What are you doing here?" he demands, checking his watch. "It's three in the morning!"

Apollo doesn't catch on to his tone, or take a hint that demigods need their sleep. He pats Nico's leg. "I know, I know. I should have graced you with my presence sooner," he says with a broad grin. "But you know how it is. 'Apollo, I need help with my archery.', 'Apollo, how do I cure this?', 'Apollo, if you try to seduce my Hunters one more time, I will-' Well, you can imagine. Artemis is no fun."

Nico sits up, massaging his temples. He hopes that this is just a nightmare, but a pinch of his arm crushes that possibility.

"I wanted to welcome you to the family. Now, I had my doubts. Son of Hades, all gloom and darkness. I went through a dark stage once, you know," he says, shaking his head. "Why do you think The Smiths were so popular? My personal blessing. The Cure even named their band after my gifts!"

Again, Nico wants to throw him out of the cabin, but he resists. Truthfully, he doesn't think he has the energy.

"But you're a good kid, Nico," he continues. "Rough around the edges, but we can't all be Apollo-esque, can we?"

"Thank the gods," Nico mutters under his breath.

"The important thing is that you make Will happy. That's all a father wants for his children," he says, his expression suddenly serious. "Just keeping making him happy, Nico. Can you promise me that?"

Nico doesn't hesitate. He loves Will so deeply that he cares so little for himself. Will's smile is more valuable than gold. Will's happiness is worth more than all the jewels Hazel could summon.

"I promise."

Apollo is quiet for a moment. Nico assumes that the conversation is over and lays down again, waiting for the god to leave. Instead, Apollo stretches out beside him, propping up on his elbow, his too bright smile still in place. "Now, I've been thinking of colors. Yellow would be perfect, of course. A nice, sunny color," he says cheerfully.

Nico groans and closes his eyes. Maybe if he pretends to be asleep, Apollo will go away. But Apollo doesn't seem to take the hint. He carries on with his chatter.

"Austin will be glad to provide music, of course," Apollo continues. "Oh, your first dance! You could go with something trite and overused, of course, but I'd suggest against it. Don't worry. I'll have the muses to inspire someone to write something just for the occasion!"

Nico covers his head with his pillow, trying to drown out his voice. It does no good. He wonders if Apollo has some special octave that is capable of piercing through barriers.

"Have you considered doing vows in haiku format? Haikus are becoming quite popular, you know. From this day forward. Husband of mine you shall be. Now we are married."

He wonders when the sun will rise. Surely Apollo won't leave his chariot on autopilot for too long. If can just endure it a little longer…

.

Will's eyes open suddenly. He blinks rapidly, trying to shake the sleep from his brain. Had he really heard something rustling in the shadows, or had it been just an elaborate part of a dream?

"Nico?" he whispers. "If you've shadow traveled again, I'm taking away your cuddle privileges."

No answer, but he hears the rustle again. Around him, his siblings sleep on, oblivious.

Will climbs out of bed, apprehension tight in his stomach. How many times has he yelled at the people in horror movies for rushing to investigate a noise? Such a stupid, obvious thing to avoid. And yet, here he is, doing that very thing.

"Hello?"

In place of an answer, the shadow shifts, wrapping around him. Will opens his mouth to scream, but suddenly the shadow is gone, and so is the cabin.

Will looks around in confusion, turning where he stands. Wherever he is, he can feel it in his blood that this place hasn't seen sunshine in ages.

"I do apologize for the abrupt summons," a voice calls behind him.

Will turns. He's never seen the god before, but he would recognize those eyes, that proud curl of the lips anywhere. He sees them every day when he looks at Nico.

"Lord Hades," he says, bowing.

He's always imagined the the god of the Underworld would be intimidating, but he isn't prepared for this. His body trembles, and his insides feel as though they've turned to jelly. If he's not mistaken, the temperature drops a few degrees as Hades approaches him.

The god nods. "Though, if the news Hermes has brought me is correct, I suppose you can call me Father," he says, and he makes a face that shows that the concept is just as bizarre to him as it is to Will. "My son proposed?"

Will nods. He considers telling Hades that the proposal had been an accident, but he can't seem to find his voice. He remembers the stories of how Percy has stood up the god of the dead, and he suddenly has even more respect for the son of Poseidon. All Will can do is gawk and shiver.

"I've heard a few spirits speaking of this," Hades says, nodding, no emotion in his eyes. Will tries to read him, but he can't make sense of him. "I had assumed they were rumors, of course."

Will swallows dryly, nodding casually. "I see," he says, though, truthfully, he doesn't.

"Nico loves you. That much is obvious. But I've always assumed he would grow bored of you," he says.

Will's hurt must be obvious, because Hades quickly adds, "I just mean that he's always been so antisocial. He's never cared for human interaction."

Will shrugs. He's known as much. There are still days when Nico shies away from his touch, days when he shuts himself off.

"I've said it before," Hades continues. "My children so rarely end up happy. I suppose they take too much after me in that respect. But Nico is different. I believe he is destined for a full life, though even I don't know the things that the Fates do."

"I fully intend to give Nico a full life," Will says, finding his voice at last. "I love your son, Lord Hades, and I will continue to love him until my soul has joined your kingdom."

Hades observes him, but Will doesn't quake under his gaze this time. His love for Nico heats his veins and helps him to stand tall and certain.

At last, the god nods and turns to the wall, his fingers tracing over the stones. "It is not often that someone stands in my temple, speaking of love," he says. "There is usually fear and mourning within these walls."

Hades pulls a stone from the mosaic and sets it in Will's palm. "Remember that. Remember that love isn't always sunshine like Aphrodite would lead you to believe," he says. "Love contains darkness, Will Solace. Loving a child of the Underworld may come with more shadows than sunbeams. Are you willing to accept this?"

Will doesn't hesitate. He loves Nico more than anything. He's fought so hard for Nico to understand that he's wanted, that he's loved. He's devoted so much time, through the good and the bad, and he could never just give that up. "As long as Nico is by my side, I can handle anything."

"You will do well to keep your words. Remember, I rule the Underworld. I can sway the judges when your soul stands before them. Take care that you do not lie to me."

Will swallows drly. He has no intention of breaking Nico's heart, of course. But the coldness in Hades' eyes only reaffirms his determination to keep his lover happy. "Of course, Lord Hades."

The god nods. Without another word, he waves his hand, and the shadows swirl around Will once again.

…

"Come on! It's not like you to oversleep!"

Will groans as he blinks awake. Kayla hovers over him, a grin on her lips.

"You look like you've barely slept," she notes.

Will looks around, recognizing the Apollo Cabin. His mind swirls with confusion. He remembers Hades so clearly, and yet he's almost certain that he hasn't left his bed.

As he rises, something falls to the floor. Will plucks it up, examining it. The stone is all too familiar. Pitch black with flecks of red like blood. The stone from Hades' temple.

"You feeling okay?" Kayla asks.

Will nods, his mind still piecing everything together. "Yeah. Fine," he answers.

…

"You will not believe what your father did to me!" they say in unison.

Will frowns. "Wait? Apollo visited you?"

"You talked to my dad?"

Will explains the late night meeting with Hades then tries not to cringe as Nico describes falling asleep with Apollo making plans for the wedding. He massages his temples, groaning. Why does his father have to be so embarrassing?

"I hope my dad didn't scare you," Nico says apologetically, his cheeks blushing a dull pink.

"I wish I could say that I bravely faced your father, but that would be a lie. He's rather intimidating. I'm sorry that my father annoyed you."

Nico shrugs. "He's just different from anyone I've ever known," he laughs. "I suppose I'll get used to him."

Will wraps an arm around him. "At least the madness is over," he says.

But as they enter the dining pavilion for breakfast, he knows that it isn't quite true. All eyes are on them. Campers whisper, Aphrodite's children giggle, and a few come by to congratulate them. At the moment, they're like celebrities. After all, they're the first pair of engaged demigods most of them have ever seen.

"Careful," Austin says, as though he can read Will's thoughts. "They might start asking for your autograph."

Will shakes his head. Though he's never been one to shy away from attention, he'll be happy when the novelty of their engagement wears off. He wouldn't mind a little less attention. Besides, Nico looks like he might pass out every time a group comes over to congratulate him.

.

They sit together by the lake. Nico is grateful that at there aren't as many campers here to gawk over them, though the naiads aren't much better. They break the surface, giggling before disappearing in a rush of bubbles.

"I guess good news travels fast," Nico muses,

"Indeed, it does," comes a female's voice behind him.

The sudden intrusion startles Nico so much that he nearly falls into the lake in hurry to turn around. Will's strong arms catch him easily, keeping him in place.

"Queen Hera," Will says with a bow.

Nico grudgingly follows suit. He doesn't care much for the goddess. Though she hasn't personally interfered in his life, he remembers too clearly the effects she's had on his friends.

"Your father has been on Olympus all day, telling everyone he can find about your engagement," she says to Will.

Will blushes. "I can imagine," he mumbles.

Hera smiles, patting Will on the back. "And I'm sure that Hades is celebrating in his kingdom," she adds to Nico. "It isn't often that his children find happiness like this."

Nico nods, unsure what to say.

"As the goddess of marriage, I felt that it was my duty to step in, offer you my wisdom," she continues.

She takes Will's hand, then Nico's, placing them together. "Marriage is sacred. At least, it should be. My husband doesn't take it as seriously I do," she says, casting her gaze to the sky with a scowl before returning her attention to the two of them. "It's a beautiful thing, but it is also a great commitment."

Nico resists the urge to roll his eyes. All the goddess is doing is telling them what they already know. Still, he knows better than to make an enemy of Hera. Annabeth still tells horror stories of the cows.

"You are still young. But age is not an indication of devotion," she continues, fixing them with a smile that is half warmth, half steel. "Are you both sure that you are ready to make this commitment?"

"Of course, Lady Hera," Will says without hesitation.

"I've never been more sure," Nico agrees.

She nods. "Then as long as you remain faithful to one another, you will have my personal blessing," she says, releasing their hands. "The heart is not meant to stray, and yet, so often, it does. Continue holding on to one another."

Will slips his hand into Nico's, nodding. Nico squeezes his hand, unable to fight the giddy smile on his lips.

"So be it. Look away, children. I must return to Mount Olympus."

The two close their eyes before her true form can blind them. After several seconds, Nico opens his eyes again. "Hera herself came to bless us," he says. "If any more Olympians come, we might really be celebrities here."

Will nods. "They rarely make an appearance," he agrees before sitting on the pier again, guiding Nico beside him. "Engagements are a lot of work."

Nico laughs, leaning his head against Will's shoulder. "But worth it," he says.

Footsteps sound behind them. Nico groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn't think he can handle any more well-wishers at the moment.

"Was that Hera?" Percy asks, sitting beside Nico. "Sorry to interrupt, but I just got here for the weekend. Kayla said I should probably find you. What did Hera want?"

"To bless our future marriage," Will answers.

The shock that flashes across Percy's face is almost funny. "Marriage?" he demands, a look of betrayal in his eyes as he turns to Nico. The lake ripples suddenly. "You're getting married?"

"Yes."

"To Will?"

"Yes."

"So, I'm definitely not your type?"

Will sputters, nearly toppling forward into the lake. Nico rolls his eyes. It's hard to believe that Percy, very much straight Percy, is still so caught up on that particular blow to his ego.

"Safe to say you're not," Will supplies.

Percy shrugs. "Okay. I'll accept that. Who proposed?"

Nico and Will exchange glances, both trying not to laugh. "Well, technically me," Nico says.

"Technically?"

Nico turns to Percy with a sheepish grin. He hasn't told anyone else that the proposal had been an accident, rushed way before its time. But if anyone can appreciate the humor of it, it's Percy. Nico explains the situation.

Percy nods. "So, I can't get mad that I didn't know. Got it," he says. "Can I at least be your best man?"

"I can't think of anyone I'd want more," Nico answers. "You, Jason, Frank, and Leo."

Nico grimaces at Frank's name. He still hasn't had a chance to send a message to Hazel. She'll kill him if she knows that everyone knew before her. He makes a quick mental note to send her a message as soon as he can.

Percy grins. "I'm happy for you, man," he says. "If anyone deserves a happy ending, it's definitely you."

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy glances over his shoulder. "I'd better go. You two could probably use the privacy, anyway."

"That would be nice," Nico agrees.

Percy climbs to his feet, running toward Annabeth. "Hey, Annabeth! Guess what! Will and Nico are engaged!" he calls.

Will laughs. "Well, there goes our privacy," he says, as campers' heads turn in their directions.

…

Will and Nico linger after the campfire songs end. It's the first time they've had any real time away from everyone. Now that the rest of the camp have retreated to their cabins, there's no one around to interrupt them.

Will leans over, kissing Nico gently. "It's been an interesting day," he says.

"Maybe we should make it a short engagement," Nico grumbles. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"But you can never rush true love!"

A woman, easily the most beautiful woman Nico has ever seen, sits across from them, a cheerful smile on her perfectly painted lips. "Young love is so beautiful, isn't it?" she sighs. "I should know."

"Aphrodite," Nico guesses, and he's overcome with the urge to melt into the shadows.

"That's me!" she confirms with a laugh. "Oh, I've been weaving your love story together for years! Did you know Will had a crush on you the second he saw you?"

Nico looks at Will. The sudden rush of color to his cheeks is confirmation enough.

"Had to keep it interesting, of course. Throw in a hero you thought you wanted. Oh, and all the little bumps and bruises that lead you to Will's arms!" She speaks with the tone of a proud parent who has watched her child grow into a CEO or something. "Love is never really love if it's boring."

"Thanks for that," Nico says bitterly.

"You're very welcome! Now, wedding plans!" Aphrodite beams, clapping her hands together. "There's this beautiful chapel in Paris that would be the perfect venue! It's booked for the next two years, but a goddess has her ways!"

"We haven't really started planning yet," Will says quietly.

"Oh, but the planning is where the fun is! Now, Nico, of course you'll be in black. You rock the whole dark and edgy look so well," she continues. "Will, a nice white suit, yellow tie. Ooh! A bow tie! Think of how dapper you'll look!"

She waves her hands, and the suits appear, hovering before them. Nico nearly falls over when he notices the label. It's something he could never even dream of affording.

"You're too kind, Lady Aphrodite," Will says politely, his eyes wide. "These are perfect."

"Of course they are!" she laughs. "The goddess of beauty has impeccable taste. Now, doves! The perfect symbol of your love! I will let you use a few of my own."

"You have your own doves?" Nico asks.

He doesn't know why this surprises him. Doves are her symbol, of course. But he's never really thought that she might have her own personal stock of birds. The thought almost makes him laugh.

Aphrodite doesn't answer. She climbs to her feet. "Now, off you go! Beauty sleep is a must. Not me, of course. You two."

"Gee, thanks," Nico mumbles, but he's glad for an excuse to get away from her.

…

"And to think," Nico says as they reach his cabin. "It's only been a day. I'm not sure I can handle much more of this."

Will grins, leaning in stroking Nico's hair. "We could always elope," he suggests.

"You're just trying to rush ahead to the honeymoon," Nico teases.

Will's smirk proves his guilt. He drops his hand to Nico's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It doesn't matter to me," he says quietly. "You're mine, whether we marry tomorrow or ten years from now."

Nico can't help but to shiver at the words. He's never questioned Will's love for him. He's always known that they were meant to be. But hearing him say it like that brings Nico a new sort of peace. He rests his head against Will's chest, smiling. "We have a lot of decisions to make," he says. "We'll ask Chiron tomorrow if we can go into the city and plan in peace."

Will nods, kissing him again. "Peace," he agrees.


End file.
